


Despurrate Measures

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Another case of Nyx getting exactly what he wants because Cor is too soft, Humor, M/M, Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week, NyxUlricWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: It really wasn’t his fault that the world's ugliest kitten just happened to fall out of a tree and right into his arms during his morning run and it definitely wasn’t his fault that Nyx fell in love with it’s scraggly little face immediately. Though, it probably was his fault when Cor slapped him upside the head when he brought it home and told Cor they looked identical.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Despurrate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the title.
> 
> Written for Day 6 of Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week 2020
> 
> Prompt: Desperate Measures

“No.”

“But—”

“ _ No _ .”

Nyx throws his hands up in a fit of frustration, turning away from his stubborn husband before he strangles him.

“We don’t have the money. Or the room. And I don’t like cats...really, any kind of pet is on my shit list. Mainly because of how  _ much  _ they shit,” Cor mutters.

Nyx spins back around to face him. “Babies shit too but you adopted one of those and now look at him!” He gestures to a very confused, ten year old Prompto who was sitting at the dining table with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

“Wha?”

Cor rubs his temples and Nyx thinks he’s slowly starting to wear him down through sheer annoyance which, honestly, Nyx will take this victory any way he can. It really wasn’t his fault that the world's ugliest kitten just happened to fall out of a tree and right into his arms during his morning run and it  _ definitely _ wasn’t his fault that Nyx fell in love with it’s scraggly little face immediately. Though, it probably was his fault when Cor slapped him upside the head when he brought it home and told Cor they looked identical.

“Nyx, none of us are ever home long enough to take care of a plant, let alone a pet that requires food and attention and bathroom breaks. And I’m not hiring a pet-sitter,” Cor argues in that tone of his that suggests he’s done talking about a topic but Nyx didn’t manage to marry this man by shutting up when he thought an argument was lost.

“Cor, c’mon, it’s a  _ cat _ . It’s the total opposite of a needy pet. And if we get one those self-cleaning litter boxes we won’t have to worry about mess or clean up. We just have to feed it twice a day and we’re set!”

Cor stares at him, wholly unimpressed with his impromptu sales pitch on “Why Adopting a Cat is Easy”. He sets his empty coffee mug in the sink and grabs his jacket, sliding it on over his shoulders and leaning down to give Prompto’s head a kiss. The doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of their babysitter, and Cor shoots Nyx a pointed look.

“Let’s go, or we’ll be late for work.”

Nyx sighs and snags his ‘Glaive coat off the back of the kitchen chair, swooping down to kiss Prom’s cheek, sending the boy into a fit of giggles.

“This conversation isn’t over,” Nyx says to Cor once they’ve made it down to Nyx’s car where the topic of conversation was curled up in one of Nyx’s gym shirts. He wasn’t allowed to bring it upstairs because Cor claimed it looked rabid, and Nyx had to point out that it was just a little scruffy around the edges.

“It is and I won. You’re taking that...thing to the shelter after your shift,” Cor says with disdain, grimacing when the kitten yawns big and wide, showing off it’s mishmash of teeth.

“We’ll see about that,” Nyx whispers, holding the kitten up to his chest and giving it a little peck between the ears. 

Cor shakes his head and leaves without his usual kiss goodbye, taking his own car off to the Citadel and leaving Nyx to stew in his thoughts over how to make this little angel a permanent part of their household. 

* * *

The front door unlocks with a loud click and tension starts to leak into Nyx’s bones, his eyes nervously shooting up to the entryway where Cor was entering. This idea seemed flawless in theory but now that it was happening, Nyx couldn’t help but feel a very strong sense of dread.

“I’m home—” Cor announces, but stops short when his eyes land on Nyx and Prompto sitting on the floor, with the kitten between them.

“Pop, look! Dad brought home a kitten! Isn’t it cute?” Prompto asks, holding up the little ball of fur and whiskers.

The anger Cor was releasing in waves was palpable, but Prompto was none the wiser. Nyx, however, expected divorce papers in his lap by tomorrow morning.

“Can we keep her?” Prompto asks, turning his bright eyes up at Cor. His pouting lip even trembles a little. Nyx was definitely going to have to up this kids allowance.

Cor looks between the cat and Prompto before his features soften and he kneels down on the carpet beside them, tugging Prompto into a little half hug. “Sure, kid.”

Prompto erupts into cheers and Nyx has to refrain from petulantly arguing that Cor always did what Prompto wanted. Because that was childish. And Nyx wasn’t a child.

Obviously. 

Later though, when dinner was had and Nyx was sure that Cor wasn’t going to send him flying through a window or cleave through him with his katana, he settles by Cor’s side on the couch and they watch Prompto drag a piece of yarn for the kitten to pounce at.

“Are you mad?” Nyx asks, cautiously leaning into Cor’s side but ready to move if the answer is Yes.

Cor sighs, wrapping an arm around Nyx’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “No.”

Feeling relief for the first time that night, Nyx snuggles in closer to his husband and laughs at the annoyed huff Cor makes.

“Why did you want  _ this _ cat so much?” Cor eventually asks, when Nyx’s eyes were drifting towards sleep.

“Hm? Oh, I dunno...It looks like this stray Selena always used to feed in Galahd. My mom told her not to keep feeding the cats who came around because they’d never leave but they did. The only one who kept coming around was this ugly thing...Selena really loved him,” Nyx reminisces, a small smile playing at his lips. “So when he literally fell into my arms it just...felt like fate, you know?”

Cor’s hand stills on his arm but after a moment it starts up it’s slow ministrations again, brushing lightly over Nyx’s skin. “You could have just said that...you didn’t have to use our son as bait.”

Nyx laughs and slowly sits up, putting a little distance between him and Cor. “Yeah, but desperate times call for...des-purr-ate measures.”

He only barely manages to avoid the pillow that Cor sends sailing towards his head, the room filling with the loud sound of his cackle.

And years down the road, when Nyx looks through the folder on his phone titled  _ Blackmail _ , he’ll smile to himself when he sees all the photos of Cor curled up on the couch, fast asleep with little Ramuh on his chest. 


End file.
